The Incrowd
by SunlightscreamsforMe
Summary: Eli is the captain of the footbal team, he is also popular. Clare is the captain of the cheerleading team, she is also popular. They get assigned as English partners thinking they haven't met before. They have. I always knew I liked Mrs. Dawes;
1. The First Meeting Maybe

**Hey guys okay I'm taking a small break on A Maislinn Tale to get some reviews. If any of you plan on writing new stories anytime soon then can you please mention that my stories aren't half bad, and to check it out? Thanks! Okay so this is a different kind of story….**

**Summary: Clare is the most popular girl at degrassi. Eli is the most popular guy at Degrassi. They haven't talked nor met each other until they are assigned English Partners. Will that bring happiness, or was it just on big bad idea?**

**Clare's POV**

I was waking up at five this morning to drive to school with Alli and Bianca. That's when I heard a knock on my door. I ran downstairs in my juicy couture P'j's and opened the red door. "Hey!" Bianca and Alli screamed rushing inside, fully dressed for the day.

"Hi, I thought we were meeting at Alli's?" I asked confused. They just laughed. "We can't have the prettiest girl look bad coming back from winter break now can we?" They yelled. That's when I noticed the equipment they had in their hands.

A glittery red bag in Alli's and plain green one is B's. I laughed and motioned them up the stairs. I had noticed neither had makeup on, or jewelry, and their hair wasn't done. I had guessed that's what the bags were for.

We headed up to my room and began dressing and…you know….Dancing. We turned on the radio to our favorite station when a song called everybody loves me by one republic came on. Man we loved this song!

I danced myself over to my big wooden dresser and pulled out my extremely tight dark wash skinny jeans. I tugged them on over my light pink cotton panties. I skipped to my closet to retrieve a diagonal stripped red and white x-small bustier strapless top.

I zipped up the back of it and stepped into a pair of brown tied heels. I walked to B and said "Do you're magic, hair queen." She just laughed and set down the mousse she had been styling her voluminous hair with. She brush out my straight hair and curled it into sexy loose curls.

I walked to Alli and she did my makeup. She made it a smoky brown look, she said made my icy blue eyes pop. I looked in the mirror to see she had put on fake eye lashes that looked real, and my lips were stained a blood curdling red.

I got my brown leather jacket and slipped on my bag. I walked to the full length mirror pinned to my wall next to Alli. I looked in to mirror to see the shape I had always wanted. I was thankful to HJ and Fiona that they did a work out program with my over the summer. I weighed and 170 and now weighed 113.

I was happy and quite comfortable with my shape I walked downstairs to have Alli and B follow me. We got into my red convertible and drove to the drama filled school.

**Eli's POV **

I was rocking out in my room getting dressed when Fitz, Adam, Owen, and Drew came in. "Hey man." Adam greeted me. He was the closest to me out of all of them. "Hey dude." I said fist bumping with him.

We all said our hellos and I finished getting dressed. I was wearing dark black skinny jeans a striking red v-neck with buttons and gray high tops with my black leather jacket.

We got to school after getting out of my green jeep wrangler, I had always had and interest in hearses, but I didn't exactly want people to see me drive one. I was walking up the steps with my "posse" behind me. That's what everyone referred to as.

We all parted ways because our lockers were in different directions, except Adam. His was right next to mine. I spun in my combo when I felt hands on the locker next to mine. I turned to see the most beautiful girl in the world.

She was dialing in her combination when she clicked it open. She looked up and that's when I saw them. Her eyes. They were like two bright blue sapphire gems. Her auburn hair rested just on the tops of her shoulder blades.

She had a cute little figure that really was screaming to be touched. She had bony little hands that were sporting a very red nail polish on her long round nails. She had cute heels on that matched her jacket and bag.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as she slipped off her bag and her jacket. The shirt showed an ample amount of cleavage but not too much. It was almost...innocent.

"Psst? Dude!" Adam whispered snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?" I asked not taking my eyes off of the wonderful creature standing in front of me. "Something you need to say to her?" Adam asked. The short petite girl turned her head abruptly making her brown curls bounce.

"Hi." She waved shyly and smiled. I waved back and smiled nervously. She grabbed a math text book from her locker and nodded at me and Adam before exiting her locker.

I turn around and smack Adam in the arm. "Oww." Adam says rubbing his arm like it hurt. I smacked him pretty hard. This dude was tough. "I was perfectly fine admiring her from afar." I whisper yelled. "Uhh, more like aclose." Adam said.

Don't get me wrong, Adam wouldn't be Adam without the sarcasm but sometimes I wanted to whack it out of him. "You know who that is right?" Adam asks turning his attention to his locker retrieving several different comics.

"No, who?" I ask. Adam turns towards me. "Clare Edwards. The prettiest most popular girl at school. Best buds with Bianca Desousa and Alli Bhandari. You two would be perfect for each other." He said slapping my back brotherly. "Why?" I asked bluntly.

"Cause, you care what people think while she…doesn't." He said. "Well, how does she not. I mean by the way she dresses it looks like she cares." I said.

"Have you ever heard of dressing nicely? I mean this girl is fun to be around says everyone. You can look nice and not care about anyone." Adam smiles.

"Well, then if she doesn't care…then why is she soooo popular?" I asked extending my soooo. "Her kindness. You can be pretty and nice." Adam shot.

I laughed and then it hit me. "Clare Edwards. The girl Owen and Fitz always talk about banging. Her smoking hot body. How their wet dreams are only about her. How she can solve a math problem Albert Einstein couldn't." I gushed out. Wow, don't know where all that came from.

"Yupp." Adam said nodding moving his whole body into nodding. "Wow, she is gorgeous, now I see why Owen and Fitz wanna ba-"Adam cut me off. "Thank goodness." Adam said. I shot him a confused look for a second. He caught it and explained.

"I was beginning to think you were gay. I mean, who doesn't think she's pretty!" He slapped my back. I swear I was gonna have a damn bruise. My mouth hung agape. "I'm not gay." I said. "Righttt." Adam said swinging his pack across his shoulder dragging me behind him to English.

Once arrived I strutted into class with a bunch of whistles from hot girls behind me when I spotted that beautiful red head.

She was sitting on top of some Indian girl's desk talking away. "Clare! I knew you two were cute together!" Clare giggled and said "Alli, all we did is kiss. I mean….yes some other things may have occurred, but I don't like him. He's too much like me." Alli squinted her eyes and said "Clare Bear do you want him to be opposite?" Mrs. Dawes starts yelling for everyone to go to their seats. "Well, opposites attract, right?" Clare said hopping off her desk and sitting in the one in front of me.

"Alright, now I am to assign English partners this week according to you're essays tonight. You are two write one full page on the definition of Perfection. Now! Turn around meet you're English partners! This is what you get until I see you're work. I will tweak any missing errors and will only take a full page. Are we clear? Good! Now talk!"

Clare turned around her curls flying into her face. "Hi." She said simply. "So, I'm Clare Edwards and I love to write." She said extending her v in love. I smirked. "Yeah, I know and I'm Eli Goldsworthy. I love to write too. I met you last month at little miss steaks. When I won the football game? Member, I mean you're the head cheerleader you should."

She smiled and said "Yes, I remember." She tilted her head. "Why don't we hang out more?" she asked. My eyes widened she wanted to hang out with me more. I couldn't be happier. "I don't know. Hey, wanna hang at my place to finish this assignment?" I asked hoping for a yes.

She smiled and said "Of course! Saying as this might be a hard assignment to write, I mean perfection? That's not exactly realistic. Nothing, Is perfect." She said turning around to grab a thin purple binder off of her desk.

I was gonna say something but Mrs. Dawes interrupted me "Alright pack up I'll see you kids tomorrow." She left the class room. Clare stood up and said "We have practice after school, it ends around five, and we can leave together?" I smirked. "Sounds dope." Rolling my head and looking at her. She giggled and said "Bye Eli." Before leaving the class room.

**Okay don't be mad that it's bad… (That Rhymes :) but it's only the first chapter. I will post more today according to reviews. I don't like to stick to one story for a while so keep in mind I am still writing A Maislinn Tale okay? Okay! **


	2. Football Practice and R Rated Movies

Okay Chapter Two of the In Crowd. I wanted to ask you guys if any of you wanted to do a collab story with me! Anyways let me know what you think! Review?

Eli's POV

The day went by rather slow to my dismay, but when practice crept around I actually knocked someone down running to the boy's locker room. After changed into my jersey I got outside. I was number 1.

When I got out to the fields I saw all of the cheerleaders including Clare. She was dressed in her cute blue sparkly tank top with the yellow D on the front. She had the skirt that was yellow with a thick sparkly stripe of blue. I didn't know if it was just me or was her clothing much tighter and shorter than the others. Huh, well she is captain.

I got ran out onto the field after waving to Clare while she smiled; too pompom preoccupied. I scored a bunch of shots and had an amazing practice. The cheerleading practice extended ten minutes longer than football, so we all decided to watch.

Clare was teaching them to do a thigh stand and a flyer. Clare showed them how. "Okay! My bases get into a lunge position with you're feet overlapping!" Clare yelled. "Now our flyer is gonna place their feet on the base thighs and then the base rests her hand on the flyers foot and under her leg, second base follow the first." Clare said.

"Flyer steps into a high v position and dismount!" She yelled. This was like cheer army. Clare yelled this to them and two bases got her and flew her in the air. Clare landed in their arms and then did two round offs and five backhand springs.

Clare blew in a whistle signaling practice was over "Good job girls, there's a game on Friday, let's all be there!" she yelled. She smiled and walked over to me slinging a big duffle bag over her shoulder. "Uhhh! So glad practice is over!" She yelled playfully before giggling. "Yes so now we can be alone!" I whispered in her ear wrapping my arm over her shoulder while she laughed.

We walked to my car after talking to Ali and B asking, to drive Clare's convertible home for her. Once we arrived at my house we got out and walked in on my mom making diner in the kitchen. The house smelled like rubber and vegetables. "Oh, hi there baby boy! How was practice?" She yelled, and I blushed from the nickname while Clare just giggled.

"Good. Mom, good. Well were going to go upstairs and work on and English paper." I said dragging Clare to the stairs. "Whoa whoa! Who's this?" My mom asked wiping her hands on a dish towel. Clare smiled "I'm Clare." She said. "Well, it's very nice to meet you darling, are you Eli's gi-""English Partner." Clare said. My mom giggled and said well are you going to be joining us for diner tonight?"

"Oh, thank you but tonight I have to cook diner for my family. You know, being the second oldest having nine siblings, parents that travel ALL the time, I have that job sometimes. I would love to but, I can't thank you though Mrs. Goldsworthy." Clare said sweetly. Awww, Clare how cute.

"Please baby girl call me Cece." My mom said taking Clare's hands and shaking them gently before dropping them on the banister and smiling to herself. "Well, mom we REALLY need to get started on that paper. So see you at diner." I said pulling a giggling and waving Clare up the stairs hearing my mother shout "Don't forget Veronica's ballet recital tomorrow night!"

I brought her into my room closing the door behind us. "I love you're mom she is so sweet." Clare said while sitting on my bed. I smirked and walked over to my desk. "Yeah, sometimes she talks too much." I said. Clare giggled. I loved her giggled.

We worked on the assignment for about two hours talking about everything that's been going on in our lives. She told me about her family and showed me pictures on her phone. She told me how she wishes how much she could just get away and do anything she wanted. She really needed some time to herself. I mean nine siblings! I have two and already feel as if I could die.

About her dad's new job and about how tired she got of all the drama. She even told me it was her sixteenth birthday next Wednesdays. I knew exactly what I was gonna do. Until her phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey mom, yeah, I'm at home. Tyler… oh Tyler's sleeping. Yeah. He finally took a break from his amp and guitar, make sure to thank dad for me. Alright bye mom, love you." Nice work Edwards.

"So, you lie often?" I said. She looked over at me still clad in her uniform. "Uhm, well my parents aren't strict but considering that our nurse is home alone with all eight of my crazy siblings and Tyler? Yeah, I have to sometimes. Anyways, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. Walk me out?" She asked.

I smirked and nodded getting up from my position following her down stairs. "Good bye Cece. It was really nice meeting you." Clare called into the kitchen. My mom rushed over and scooped the little girl into a hug. "Thank you for stopping bye, it was wonderful to meet you too! Come back soon!" My mom said.

Clare agreed and looked at me. "I'll see you to-" I cut her off. "I drove you here. You think I'm gonna let you walk all the way home?" I asked. Clare just smiled and said "Oh Eli you don't have to, I can walk really." I just shook my head refusing.

"Clare it's probably gonna rain. What happens then? You get sick and then don't come tomorrow. That would be bad for both of us. I wouldn't get to see you. I'll get my coat. GO wait in the car." I said. She was blushing but I just demanded. She finally hugged my mom and left.

"Baby boy. I haven't seen you so head over heels in your life." My mom said shaking her head. I turned to her about to reject but I just nodded and said "I know. Hey mom you seem to LOVE Clare, would you totally love it if she came to the recital tomorrow?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"Oh baby boy that sounds wonderful! I'll head there tomorrow with Veronica early so she can get some practice while you run out to fetch Clare! It'll be a blast! Veronica and Thomas should meet you're future girl friend." She huffed out. I smirked. "Mom, give it some time. I'll see you when I get home." I said kissing her cheek and grabbing my leather jacket, slinging it on and running out to the car.

When we got to a gate Clare said her house was at she leaned over me and pressed in a code. "I'll tell you what it is. It's 3435." Clare said. "Why would you tell me?" I asked her. "Because I trust you she said smiling and giggling while looking up at the black fluffy clouds hanging in sky.

I drove into the court yard and saw her house. Well her mansion. It was huge holy cow, she lives here? "Wait you're parents are Randal and Karen the of the CEO?" I asked. "Yeah, parents of the always missing tribe." She giggled out. "Thanks Eli. For driving me home." She took her hand and placed it on my neck and kissed my cheek. She pulled back and smiled.

She placed her hand on the door to get out but I stopped her. "Clare, will you come with me to a ballet recital. I mean it's my sister Veronica's thing at her school. My mom wanted me to ask y-"She cut me off. "I'd love to go Eli." She said kissing my cheek again; grasping the door letting herself out.

Did she just kiss me? Holy Shit. I sped out of her court yard and all the way home. "Mom!" I yelled. "What do you think of Clare?" I asked her. "She is lovely. Very well mannered. Tiny little thing, gorgeous too. Why are you asking?" She said. "I think I found my date to the dance."

Clare's POV

it was raining super hard now and I was scared. When I was younger I got locked outside in a thunder storm four one whole hour without anyone knowing. Ever since that I've hated thunder storms. To me they were like millions of tiny gun bullets hitting everything.

It was freezing cold in my house so I took a hot shower and got dressed in P'j's. I pulled on pink black and white flannel shorts with black and white lace camisole. I pulled on black mabil slippers and went to cook diner.

As I reached the kitchen I found Tyler strumming away, it's not like I didn't hear him I just forgot he was here. I cooked him Mac and Cheese and got him to bed. I checked on Skie who was dancing in her tutu around her room we called the castle. I got Kalyn and brought her upstairs with me. I rocked her to sleep and heard my phone go off.

I checked and saw Eli. "Hello?" I answered still scared of outside. I hated thunder. "Hi Clare. I know you hate thunder. You doing okay?" He asked. "Not really. My house is huge and you can hear the rain coming down pretty hard. Not to mention my room is upstairs on the last floor so it's kind of….really loud. Could you uhmm, could you come over? I mean I know you just dropped me off but I really am scared." I said quietly.

Eli's POV

I smirked. "Sure thing Clare. Hope you don't mind me in P'j's." I said smugly. She giggled. "As long as you don't mind mine. Wanna watch a movie?" She asked. "Sure. I'll bring one." I said "See you soon" I hung up and snuck out the window in my room. My mom loved Clare I could tell but since it was already ten o'clock I figured she'd say no.

I got to Clare's and went through the gate. I rang the doorbell standing in gray cuff sweats and a black v-neck with my jock jacket. I heard the door swing open and saw Clare standing there with straight hair cute sleep shorts house slippers, and a sexy cami.

"Hey Clare. Cute jammies." I smirked. She smiled and said "Uhh, come one in Eli. I'm gonna go get us pillows from the hall closet." Clare said inviting me in. I came in and looked around. Wow, this little girl had a nice house.

I walked to her living room and sat on her white velvet couch. She walked in with two big white pillows and plopped down next to me. "So! What are we gonna watch?" She asked bringing her legs onto the couch Indian style. I smirked at her giddiness. "Well, I was thinking maybe….Insidious?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows waving the movie in her face.

"Eli! That movie scares me!" She said hiding her face in a pillow. "Clare, if you get scared, all you have to do is cover your face with my chest." I said smirking. "Fine. But I'm not putting it in. Your movie your turn." I said. I smirked and got up to put it in.

About ten minutes into the movie Clare screeched and jumped into my lap. I was shocked she was sitting in my lap; head buried in my chest breathing hard arms latched around my neck. "Clare?" I asked. "What?" She screamed before looking up with sorry eyes "What?" she corrected herself after clearing her throat.

"Ha, you're uh, sitting on my lap." I said. She looked down slowly and said "Oh, uh sorry." I laughed and said "You know its only a movie Clare?" I said. "Yes. I know that." She said sitting back down next to me. "Clare?" I asked. "Yes?" She said.

"Can you do me a favor?" I said. "Sure, Eli anything." She said. "Sit in my lap." I smirked.

"What? No."

"Why not, you said anything."

"Well…"

"Clare?"

"Okay." She said smiling.

She climbed into my lap and rested her head on my shoulder with closed eyes. Just when I thought things were perfect, I heard a loud "What are you guys doing?" I turned my head and saw a little girl in lime green converse with a pink starched tutu and a bright yellow long sleeve shirt with bows strapping down every blond curl into pigtails.

"Skie, what are you doing up? I thought you fell asleep two hours ago. Kalyn did!" Clare said getting up standing in front of the blond cutie. "I'm not tired. I want to stay up, with you guys Clare." Skie said flopping next to me. She turned her head abruptly making her pigtails flounce.

"Skie, this is an R rated movie. It's also midnight. There is no way in the world im letting you be with us right now." Clare said crossing her arms staring at Skie. Skie frowned and got up primping her skirt. "Clare, just let me watch the movie. Bella the ballerina wants to see it too." Skie dragged out her last words raising her voice a bit.

"Okay, fine." Clare said sitting next to me flipping the button to play. Bella the ballerina. How cute. I heard a screeching scream come from the T.V followed by a stream of blood. I watched as Skie slapped her right hand over her eyes and her left in the air, assuming it was her ballerina's eyes.

"Nevamind!" Skie said getting up and turning to Clare. Clare just smiled half of her teeth showing. She bent over me her breasts almost actually falling in my face as she propped Skie onto the side of her waist. "I'm gonna go get her to bed. Clare said abruptly turning and kissing the scared little girls cheek.

Clare came back ten minutes later and plopped back onto my lap pressing play, to start the movie... "It's magic what dancing in a tutu can do to a little girl."

She soon fell asleep so I brought her up to her room. I had to look for it, so I pretty much carried her around her whole house. I left her laying in her bed as I pulled up the comforters. Her room was so cute. Creamy porcelain tile and light pink walls. Her bed was in the far corner of her room while her dresser was in the other. Fabrics and glittering lights draped across the ceiling and room.

There were porcelain dolls lined up on shelves with pictures of friends and a couple pictures of all twelve family members. There were posters of Justin Bieber and Taylor lautner half naked on her Cape Cod style ceilings.

I smirked at how cute and child like it was. I headed home to my mom and dad sitting cross armed on the couch. "Well, hello son." My dad said. "H-Hi mom. Dad." I said. "Well, where have you been?" My mom said standing up getting to the point. Ohh Fudge.

"Uhhm, I was out. With Clare." I gulped.

"Clare! What trouble did you get that poor girl into?" My mother shouted. "What? I didn't get her into any trouble! I was at her house watching movies with her!" I screamed holding up my hands in defense.

"Oh. Well, then off to bed. See you in the morning son." My mom said kissing my forehead. I sat there with my dad who was grinning amused. "What?" I asked. "So, uh who's this Clare girl?" My dad asked. "She's just some girl." I said trying to sound uninterested, where really I had been waiting to explain to someone about how much I liked her.

"Really? Just some girl? Why was your mother so excited to hear her name?" He asked. I sighed defeated. "Okay." I sat down next to him on the couch. "She is amazing. She has big bright blue eyes and auburn curly hair. She has an amazing body and she is super smart. She is the most popular girl in school. She is extremely witty and adventurous. She is a grade younger than me and is on the cheer leading squad."

My dad sat there laughing. "What's….what's so funny?" I said, my dad just chuckled and said. "Son, I have seen you talk about girls before. You've never said ANYTHING like that before. I know you boy. You like this girl. A lot." I just sat there, and eventually smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah I guess I do." I said. "Well, good night buddy. Get some rest for Clare tomorrow." My dad left the room after patting my back and chuckling. I sat there. Wow, I really like this girl….Wait a minute I really like this girl! I like her. Not this is cute or hot or is just another one of those popular girls.

She's….different. In a way she is unlike any other human being with her curiosity and smarts, but in another way…she is like any other popular girl. There was some sort of difference to Clare Edwards. Some sort of difference that made her….sexy.

**e * * ***

**I hope you liked because I will be uploading chapter three in a couple hours. I have a cold and I haven't been to school in about two weeks. "Hellooo make up work!" Anyways, don't think I stopped A Maislinn Tale I just really need some ideas….so if you have any wanna share? Super pumped about all the reviews you left me in that story too loved them all. Anyways I love you all! Thanks!**

**Buys youise gouis! **


	3. The Ballet Recital

**Chapter Three is up! Hope you like them!**

Clare's POV

I got up and sprinted to my bathroom soon after looking at my alarm clock to see it was six thirty. "Crap!" I yelled when I looked in the mirror. I realized I was in NEED of a shower.

I zoomed to my shower and practically fell hurrying so much. I know six thirty sounds like a lot of time but trust me. It's not. I ran to my dresser and threw on light wash ripped up jeans.

They were so tight I couldn't breath, and right now I needed a breath. That didn't stop me though. I got to my closet and pulled out a plain pink v-neck that had a pocket with gray paint splattered studs lining the top over my bust.

I slipped it on and threw on the same pink shade booties with black shoe lace. I ran to my bathroom and did only mascara eye shadow and liner because I had to hurry. My hair was naturally PIN straight so when I was late I never had hair problems.

I slid my Sabina leather pocket backpack over my shoulder and slid on light pink lipstick and gloss. I ran downstairs and kissed my younger siblings on their heads hurrying them out the door to bring them to school.

My parents were out on a business trip and I had to take care of them. Well Darcy and I but I'm not going to stall on saying she's lazy. I was running all around the house when I saw Darcy walking towards me in hot pink cuffed sweats and a ink black tank waving a folder in my face.

"Don't run to fast babe, shouldn't we hire a nanny?." She said handing me the purple folder that I needed to sign for Tyler's bad behavior. "Ha-Ha. I woke up late. I'm gonna be late, may as well pass on first period." I said taking the folder continuing to make tea, my throat hurt a little.

"Ahh, well I'm exhausted and my throat is killing me." She said. We were so sisters. "Really? Mine to-"I said as she took the cup out of my hands. "Thanks C." She said walking back down the marble hallway.

I rolled my eyes and poured some more into a thermos. I couldn't use the mug anyway. I ran out the door, not caring how much it hurt my breasts to flop everywhere. They were honestly flying like crazy, whoops. Forgot my tank top. At least it wasn't see through.

I got outside and caught up with the herd of kids singing songs. I ran towards them and lifted up Skie in her electric blue tutu and sparkly red high-tops. This little girl dressed cooler than me.

I started dancing and singing with them after pulling out my phone to play some good dance music. We got to Skies' kindergarten and I dropped her off. Darcy was home with Kalyn and was watching her. Thank goodness.

After dropping all the children at their daily watchers I got into the school once the first bell rang. I ran up the steps and into the school hearing the clicking of my bootie heels. I zoomed to my locker to see Adam and Eli. "Hey guys."

Eli's POV

I was waiting for Clare at her locker with Adam when I saw her running my way. She had on the cutest jeans and a shirt that hugged her tiny waist very snuggly. I was most focused on the way it made her breasts look rather large and the cleavage it gave off.

She got to us smiling and waving spinning in her combination saying her greetings.

"Hey Clare, you uhh little late?" Adam asked. "Yeah, that's what happens when you drop seven kids off at school in the morning." Clare retorted rushing to open her locker and retrieve books.

"I thought you had nine siblings?" I asked. "I do I just have and older sister who is sick at home with my three year old sister Kalyn. My parents are in LA right now on a business job." Clare said squinting her eyes, all I could see was her hands roaming everywhere through her locker.

"So you are still coming to my sister's recital tonight?" She turned her head and smiled quickly before turning back to look in her locker. "Of course. I got Ali to babysit because Darcy is going to a party with Peter." She said.

"Sounds great. I'll pick you up at six." I said questioningly. "Sounds awesome." She said before the bell rang. "Crap!." Clare yelled slamming her locker making both Adam and I jump back three inches.

Clare ran off to her class her books covering her perky breasts. "SEE YOU TONIGHT ELI!" Clare screamed waving her hand in the air while the other kept her books up. I smirked and shook my head. Crazy girl she was.

I got to math class to be surprised with a pop quiz. Greattt. I said mentally. I heard Adam say "Psst!" he slipped me a note that I soon realized was an answer sheet. Have I ever mentioned how much I loved this dude?

I finished math class to turn to see Adam flirting with one of Clare's best friends. Fiona Coyne. She was mentioned to be the second richest girl in school. The first was Clare but she wasn't nearly as pretty as Clare.

I headed to third period. English, I loved this class cause it was the only one I had with Clare. I was so excited that we got to turn in our assignments today. This one I had a feeling would be great.

I got to class to see Clare run in and look around to let out a sigh of content it was the right class. She made her way to her seat sliding her bag onto the desk. She tilted her had back and closed her eyes making her hair fall down her back.

"You alright there Edwards?" I asked smirking folding my arms. She opened her eyes and sat up a little "Hmm? Oh, yeah just…exhausted. That's all. Let me tell you. One whole night of dancing around your house with children in tutu's and boxers letting music blast through you're house at one in the morning really takes it out of you." She said.

"I would imagine. I mean you only live in what a five story house?" I asked before laughing. "You did that after I left?" I asked. "Yes. It was the only way Tyler Skie and Jessica would go to sleep. Let me tell you, I am so tired. I guess I'll just take a nap before tonight" She said throwing back her head.

I smirked leaning back in my desk as Mrs. Dawes meandered her way between the desks to hers. She opened a book and started to copy down key terms before announcing to turn in our assignments and remind us the dance is only one week away.

When the bell rang I heard Clare's loud shoes tip tapping her way quickly to her locker. I caught up with her at her locker. "You alright? I mean what's the rush? You've been rushing all day." I said leaning on the locker interested.

She looked at me and sighed turning back to her blue locker. "Elementary school ends at two thirty. It's two twenty. Tyler's Elementary school is fifteen minutes from here and I have to walk. I'm glad it's during free period." She said smiling and throwing her books in her locker grabbing her purse.

"Clare, let me drive you." I said sweetly. "No, no, I can't make you miss out on coach Arm Strong's class." I laughed. "Ha, trust me. I'm NOT missing out." I said closing her locker.

"Shall we Miss Edwards?" I asked motioning a hand towards the glass double doors. She giggled shaking her head and shrugged forward her shoulders. I laughed and we ran together in a contest to make it to the school doors first.

Clare's POV

I was at home dropping off my brother and sister waving bye to Eli telling him I was just gonna sleep until our festivity tonight. I headed up stairs throwing on sweats. I slept until five and got up.

I washed my face and slipped on a Kimchi blue floral sundress. I stepped into red lace up wedges. I slid on silver bangles and slipped in my bathroom to curl my hair. I glided on red lipstick and did smoky brown eyes.

I grabbed my earlier purse and ran down the stairs. "Whoa, you going somewhere Clare?" Darcy asked. "Yeah. Out with Eli. To his sister's recital, it's at her…" I felt my phone vibrate.

_Clare, the ballet recital is going to be at Flannel Hall. Do you still want to go? I understand if you don't. _

_ -Eli_

I smiled at how Eli always asked me about these things even though I wasn't one of those over obsessed bratty teenage girls.

_Of course I want to go still Eli. Anything to see you and you're mom._

_ -Clare_

"Flannel Hall. Huh, anyways I'm leaving. I'll see you later." I said rushing out the door to see Eli pull up.

"Hey! I was just about to drive over to you're house!" I yelled as he circled the courtyard arriving in front of me. "I told you I'd come get you." He said. I blushed and smiled looking at the ground. "You always come and get me." I said.

A crazy idea popped into my head. "Hey! Let's go driving in my car!" I said jumping a little smiling as Eli frowned as he looked at my red roofless car. "Clareee. I drove here in my car" He said whining.

"Eli, you're still gonna have to drive me home. Plus! You drive me everywhere all the time, I didn't babysit four summers in a row saving up money like crazy for nothing." I said trekking over to the driver's side of my car.

Eli got out and got in the passengers seat. "Why save up? Not trying to say anything but wouldn't you're parents just buy you a car?" He asked.

"Eli. I'm not gonna go to my parents for everything. I may not seem like the kind of girl to be independent, but I like earning things. To me, that's the best feeling there is." I said sliding into the driver's side.

"You're not exactly the girl you come out to be. I never would have pegged you to earn things. And want to. You're….different. I like it." He said inching closer to me in the passenger seat.

His lips were inches from mine and I saw him begin to close his eyes. I cleared my throat. He smirked and looked down at my jacket. I heard him laugh. "What?" I asked. "Cute jacket." He said looking out the window in the passenger seat.

I looked down and saw my black leather jacket. "What's wrong with it?" I asked sensing his sarcasm. He laughed. "Nothing. Leather on you is….sexy." He drowned out and leaned back turning on the radio as I sat back and cleared my throat again.

"Okay. There are three rules in my car. One, the radio is always on. Full blast. Two, no seatbelts. Only when you see a cop. And three, roof is always down, unless raining." I said looking up at the musky blue sky.

He laughed and said "Well lets go driver Clare." He said leaning back and closing his eyes. I laughed, he is so not keeping those hazel eyes closed.

Eli's POV

I closed my eyes and heard the sound of a heel hitting the gas petal. My eyes shot open and then zooming out of the gate. We hit a big stone and it broke off. "Whoops! Looks like another thing I have to earn!" She said yelling over the car noise.

"What do you mean!" I yelled. "I've already broken it! Four times!" She yelled. I turned to look at her and she smiled looking at the road. "Four times?" I yelled. "I'm not exactly a strong driver!" She screamed.

We sped into the parking lot and parked next to my moms car. Clare stepped out before me ruffling out her curly hair greeting my mom with a surprise hug. "Oh, Clare! So glad you could join us! Veronica's inside, but this is Thomas but you can call him Tommy or Tom. He's four." She said.

Clare bent down a little resulting in dress raising and breasts falling. "Hi there. I'm Clare. I'm friends with you're older brother Eli." She said tossing her hand out. Tom looked at her small bony hand and smiled really big, this kid hardly ever smiled at anyone except my mom and Veronica.

"Hi, Claywe! I have to tell you something." He turned Clare's head sideways and whispered something into her ear. I didn't catch it because I was too busy looking up her dress to her red silk panties. "Oh, thanks Tommy." Clare said standing up straight smoothing her dress out.

"Why don't we all go inside?" My mom said signaling towards the door. Tom jumped and said "Come on Claywe! Let's go!" He yelled grabbing her hand and walking with her. Clare giggled and followed.

"Wow, Tommy likes her a lot Eli. That's a good sign. He doesn't like any of the girls you bring home." My mom said walking in with my and my dad.

We sat down and surprisingly it went by quickly due to the pace of the music. We got up and headed backstage. We talked to Veronica's instructor and she told us how amazing posture she had.

Clare was looking everywhere and anywhere. She finally averted her eyes to Veronica and tilted her head. "Hmmm?" She hummed and shrugged her shoulders. She strutted her way over to her and a group of her friends.

She again bent over and I smiled. "Hello. I'm Clare." She said cheerfully. Veronica looked away from her friends and said "Who are you?" putting her hands on her hips. "Im Clare, you're brother's friend."

Veronica looked over at me as I was giving that signal where it looks like someone is slicing their throat. "Ohh, Clare are you?" She sang out. "I've heard plenty about you." Veronica said.

I ran over as Veronica said "I have an interesting story to tell you." I slapped my hand over her mouth carful not to hurt her. Clare got up and said "What was that?"

Damn Damn Damn.

"Veronica was just kidding. No, no story here at all. Come on Clare, we should get you home." I said ushering her towards the exit; my hand in the small of her back. "Oh okay well goodbye Mrs. Goldsworthy, nice seeing you." She said while we rushed out the door.

Once at Clare's I hopped out and into my jeep. Clare came to the driver's window of my jeep. "Eli I had a really fun night tonight. Thanks for taking me there. It was really fun." She said kissing my cheek.

It was a kiss that sent shivers down my back. I experimented by turning my head to the left, averting her lips onto mine. She opened her eyes really wide. She soon closed her eyes when I swept my tongue along her bottom lip.

She looked me in the eyes quickly and fluttered her eyes closed. She responded by parting her lips while I dove my tongue in slowly. She closed her lips on my tongue and I pulled it out.

She reached her hands to the back of my neck and pushed her tongue into mine. I coiled my tongue around hers and she kissed my lips. She pulled back and her eyes fluttered open.

"Clare…I…." I began to say before Clare cam back crushing her lips to mine. I smirked into the kiss and followed Clare's motions by placing my hand on the back of her neck. This time I pulled away.

"Clare….I…I like you." I said. "Wow, can't believe I just told you that." I said shaking my head. She giggled; her hand still in my hair. "I like you too." She placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"So, does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" I asked smiling. "I would, but I can't drag you into my mess. I mean honestly, my parents are psycho, my siblings…the same and I barley have time for my friends. I like you a lot…but I can't." She said removing her hand from my neck.

"I'll see you at school Eli." She kissed my cheek and walked up to her door. "Clare!" I called but it was too late, she was already inside her house.

No. I will date Clare. Clare WILL be mine.

**Hope you liked it! Hope you loved it :) I haven't been updating my stories because I feel like people don't want to read my stories. Like when they review it gives me a confident boost to write! Also I crushed my right thumb in a car door :( My finger nail is blue my thumb is swollen and we got it ex rayed today and….. It's broken. So I am painfully typing with nine fingers :( Anything for you guys though! Hahaa, plus I write with my right hand so doing class work with my left hand….well let's just say it looks like my younger sister Chloe's hand writing :) **

**Anyways I love the reviews I get anyways! Love you all! **


	4. A Simple Misunderstanding

**So! I am going to do the outfits on my profile page! Good news…I got contacts! EEEEEE! You have no idea how excited I am! I just reached 5'3…yeah…I'm pretty tiny. Anyways it's better than being huge and tall. Well…here goes!**

**Chapter Four!**

**Clare's POV**

I was already up and downstairs. Today I honestly felt like sweat pants and a tank top but that wasn't gonna fly because my WHOLE dad's family was coming over right after school.

When I say whole family I kind of really mean it. Uncle Nathan and Aunt Karen, cousin Boston and Sidney. Mannn, I couldn't stand Aunt Karen… she was so uptight about what her kids wore and ate.

I mean Aunty dearest…. You're kids aren't going to be athletes and super models…let them eat what they want! My Grandma Phillis and Grandpa Phillis. Man, was I looking forward to eating Grandma Phil's cookies.

Aunt Barbra and Uncle Keith, and cousin grace. Aunt Lee and Uncle Kris, Cousin Olivia and their dog Kaymen! I saw Darcy and darted up the stairs with my mug of green tea.

I hopped into a skinny slouch jeans with a Lucca couture bustier. I put on a jean in furs vest. I did my smoky eyes and then stepped into Dolce Vita harness heel boots. I slid on my Sabina pocket bag and put on my contrast cat eye sunglasses.

My hair was curled and I was downstairs. I looked for everyone but they weren't in the house. I went to the back yard and saw my mom and dad playing games and rushing the kids to clean and round up all the mess.

"Good morning!" I yelled waving. No one paid a lick of attention so I decided I would just leave, "Good Bye!" I said walking to my car. I got in the car and saw Eli's leather jacket. I picked it up and all the thoughts of last night rushed to my brain.

I hadn't turned him down, neither had I told him yes. I figured I'd tell him what I thought of him. I really did like him, not because he is one of the populars but because when I actually spent time with him…it's different.

**Eli's POV**

I woke up and didn't bother with taking a shower or getting dressed. I was already in clothes, the night before I had felt so terribly miserable I just fell asleep. I got into my car, and opened the consol.

I saw I had some Axe sitting in there with just enough left in the bottle that I could make myself smell….smellable. I was the kind of guy who needed a shower everyday. I saw a mini stick of deodorant in there too.

Okay, I was really upset but I didn't want to gross people out. My raven black hair was clinging to my forehead, my eyes were dilated a dark emerald green and my breath smelled like….morning.

I pulled out a packet of wisps. I brushed and spit rubbed on deodorant and sprayed myself with Axe. I really didn't feel like school today, but I had a really big test I had to take. I rolled into the school parking lot and saw Clare getting out of her red car with her pals Ali and Bianca.

I got out too and walked far behind them listening to their conversation that was oddly about me.

"Clare, why the hell did you tell him you don't like him?" Bianca asked flailing her arms around.

"B's right I mean this is the first guy you've liked since K.C last year. I mean Jenna and him are such ass's. You deserve better. Better like a certain green eyed dark haired E-" Ali said before Clare cut her off.

"Because, I don't want to get hurt ever again. I mean honestly if we ever happen to date then… I know he wouldn't want to stay around. That's WHY K.C said. He said that I was way too much to handle and that Jenna was way easier going." Clare said.

Huh… I can't believe she actually likes me. I know what I'm going to do.

I raced to fifth period just before the bell rung. I bumped into a chubby blonde walking with a big guitar hanging on her back. "Sorry." I said trying to help her up. "Don't touch me. Do you know who I am?" She yelled at me.

"No?" I said confused. "Jenna Middleton! Co captain on the cheer leading team! Excuse you." She said pushing past me shaking it off. Ahh, Jenna. Easy going. Ha, I don't think so.

I slid through the door way and I took a seat in my chair next to my friend Fiona. After it was over I saw Clare walk towards her locker. Perfect. She opened her locker, and I watched as Clare's eyes met with a light blue rose.

She reached out a bony hand and picked up the white card rested in the middle shelf in her locker and read it.

Dear Clare,

Look I know you think I want absolutely nothing to do with you but you're absolutely wrong. I want everything about you. I love everything about you. I love you're family. As big and crazy as it is…there is nothing more I could ask you for.

She closed the note and placed it in her locker with her pale red chapped fingers. She picked up the rose and turned around. I was standing right behind her with my hands in my jeans with a smirk planted on my sideways lips.

"Why blue?" She asked tilting her head. I looked down still smirking. I walked closer to her and placed my large hands on her waist pulling her to my torso. "Because of you're insanely gorgeous eyes." I said.

She smiled and looked down at my hands. "Eli, are you sure… I mean, I am a lot to handle. I don't know if it's more than Jenna but I definitely am a hand full." She said giggling.

"What if I want you in my hands?" I asked. She giggled and said "Then I'd be crazy to say I don't want to be in them." She said. I smirked back at her and swooped down to capture her lips in a fight for tongue dominance.

She began to kiss back threaded in her delicate hands into my dark hair pulling at the strands. We began to feel a crowd for around us to cheer on the kiss, but we didn't come up for air long enough to notice.

After I got home I got a text from Clare.

_Hey baby just letting you know my parents want to meet you Saturday night. Is that okay? My whole family will be here, their visiting so I figure what better time than to meet them when they are here? _

_ -Clare3 _

I smirked at the heart and texted back agreeing and sending her love and a good night. I closed my phone and rested my head on a pillow before I heard a knock on my door. My mom walked in with my baby brother asleep on her hip.

"Hey, baby boy. You're father and I are going to catch a movie, can you watch Thomas? He's already sleeping" She said grasping my chin kissing my head. I guess she noticed my smile because she asked me why. "Why are you smiling like… a goof ball?"

"Because, Clare…is my girl." I said proudly resting my arms behind my head and closing my eyes.

**I hope you guys liked it; it took me a while to write this one because I had to think of how Eli would tell Clare he wanted to put up the nonsense and drama. I don't personally like it… yeah it's terrible but right now I really think you guys deserve this chapter! Next one will be up soon.**

**Whoop am I excited also my family is going to visit our family in New York for Christmas, we are already packing because…yeah we get a little side tracked and we REALLY do have a lot to pack…And we also have to visit Cape Cod for my dad's side of the family.**

**Anyways….I'm telling you this because I don't know what to get my cousins, One of them is a 14 year old girl name Natalee who is on a swim team and loves to read, the other is a 10 year old girl named Valentina who ice skates and likes gymnastics. **

**Then the boy is named Michael Paul who likes Star Wars and plays base ball. My mom has two twin brothers so the other brother's kids are Bella who is 6 years old and loves Ballet and princesses. The boy is Michael Joseph who likes Indiana Jones and base ball. **

**Also I'm telling you this because I'm supposed to be going to the city and going shopping with my 17 year old sister Sarah and I'm going to be making a November Story for Eli and Clare. Also a December Story. **

**I am going to tell you all the interesting things going on in New York too. They December story is going to be called Mischief under the Mistletoe. The November on will be called Not just stuffed Turkey's. I might do an October one because…..you know Eli :) I might call it either, Seduction and Candy Halloween Horror or Sour Cherries. **

**I know the last one sounds funny but trust me…it's going to sexy.**

**Anyways, if you guys think you know what they'd like for Christmas then let me know!**


	5. Pinky Swear

Tada, the in-crowd chapter 5!

Clare's POV

When I got home last night I closed shut the old red door and slid down the back of it. I smiled, cocking my head to touch my shoulder. I got up to turn the light switch on for the chandelier, and when I did, I saw it.

All of my country family, better known as my mother's side, was in the parlor talking amongst themselves. My mother rushed in wearing a short dress. It was strapless and red with black over the knee stilettos. Okay, my mom dressed over the top just a little but, but it was all right because we were the same size!

Anyways as I rushed past the crowd to see my favorite uncle…that sadly married the absolute worst woman in the universe existing. I snuck up behind him and hugged him around the waist. He turned around and flashed a smile of love.

"Hey! How's my favorite little niece?" He screamed in my ear. He had lung cancer and also brain tumors but he always gave it his all. I smiled at how amazingly strong he was all the time.

"Great and how's my favorite uncle?" I yelled back at him.

"Great, so where are the siblings… Oh. There they are!" They all came rushing down the stairs. Except for Darcy. Too cool for school was her motto. She smiled, huffed out a peppermint breath and rested her glittered nails on her hip.

She was wearing almost the exact same thing my mother was wearing. "Hey, Darc. You and mom plan outfits together?" I asked sarcastically. She smirked and gave me a 'humph.' She walked past me greeting everyone showing off her body since the last time we actually saw them was when we were twelve and thirteen.

After talking to about every single relative my uncle came back on over to chat.

"So how are grades?"

"Great, how's treatment going?"

"Amazing, they are almost done and five tumors are gone. Only three left."

"That's amazing. I'm really happy that you're almost out."

"It is isn't it? So fishing sounds good tomorrow afternoon right?"

"Sounds great."

Fishing was not my favorite thing to do, but Uncle Nathan loved it and it was always fun with him. I loved fishing with my uncle. Nobody else. I usually said yes because I did not know how much longer I had with him. I always tried not to think about that though, he would live.

I rushed up the stairs before my Aunt Karen could find me. That is the one person I hadn't talked to.

I got ready for bed and soon fell asleep. Yes. Dreaming about Eli.

I wanted to lie in bed for what felt like forever. I had stayed up all night talking to family and finding rooms for them. It was not hard since our mansion is huge, but the walk to find them all was really just too much.

I started getting ready.

I had on a short strapless yellow dress with yellow buttons on the bust with brown buckle boots. Hair was same as always and so was my makeup.

I trotted down the stairs and slipped on my leather shoulder duffle purse. "Morning Clare, you know you're brother Tyler sure is loud, I was sleeping last night and h-"My Aunt Karen stopped when she looked down at my dress.

"Aunt Karen?" I asked her, she looked dazed. "Clare, are you really wearing that dress to school?" She asked me.

Oh, here we go. My Aunt Karen was WAY over protective. Anything I ever put on was slutty to her. I could wear a winter parka and still look like a slut to her! "What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Honey, it's above mid thigh. I think that's a little provocative." As soon as my Aunt said that, my mother came and walked past us retrieving a cup of coffee from our kitchen. She slinked back past us to her bedroom after saying "And Karen I think it's highly inappropriate you're looking at her in that way. I mean seriously, it's a little wrong."

She rested a hand on her shoulder sipped her coffee and was off. I know this may sound a little funny but my mom is the coolest. There are some days when I would rather hang out with her than Ali some days. We would go shopping and talk just as if best friends would. My mother was also hilarious.

She hated my father's family. They were all stuck up wine drinkers from New York and my mom's side was country beer drinker from Texas. I was a city girl from Toronto. I loved it here though and so did my siblings.

My mother was bottle blonde with brown hair underneath. She was skinny and her breasts were enormous. She was only about three inches taller than I was. All the girls in my family had short tiny figures.

All the men in my family were at least six feet, or taller. I slipped out the door soon before Ali and Bianca joined my side. "Hey there stranger!" B yelled. I laughed and apologized. "Sorry, I've just been so busy with Cheerleading, school, Eli, and to top it off this month my family is visiting.

Ali stepped in front of me pulling her hands up in front of our faces. "Which side…?" I rolled my eyes and slunk my head back. "Dad's side, I mean could she be more stuck up? Just buy me a monster sized eraser and I'll scribble out my figure."

The two girls laughed quickly before we entered the school doors. Spinning open my locker I looked to the side at my yellow and pink calendar. It had markings from siblings and friends birthdays, days when I tracked my period, and very important dates, like quizzes and such.

However, one thing stuck out to me most. You see I did these beauty pageants every year ever since I was three. I won every single one since I was three, and I will continue to win every one until im twenty.

The thirteenth of December was circled in electric blue pen about one hundred times. It was the day that I started my pageant practice today! My mouth dropped and I felt it touch the cold floor coated with a blanket of sand from dirty sneakers.

I felt two strong-arms wrap around my waist and a head drop to the crook of my neck to smell my pink wish perfume. I was too busy keeping my eyes glued to the special date. I knew it was Eli because I smelled his Axe cologne.

"Mmmm, Clare. You smell so good. Sexy." I heard him murmur under his breath. I usually would have giggled but I… you know was busy. "You're soooo softttt." Licking my neck with his hot tongue.

I had an instinct moan and it was just something that happened. I moaned and he smirked. My face remained glued to the thin important paper. I just could not believe it had been a year already and I still have not started taking my dance lessons for my contest!

He picked his head up from my shoulder. "You alright? Usually you hit me when I call you sexy. Wait I know you're waiting for a better aim." He slid out to the side and mumbled "okay" before shutting his eyes tight and placing his heads over his groin.

"Eli!" I raised my hand to hit him but looked at it and put it down. I brought my hands around his neck standing on my tiptoes.

Eli's POV

Clare buried her face in my chest and mumbled "it's nova you I habe pageant praxis." I am sure that is not what she said but that is what I got. "What?" She lifted her head from my striped cotton shirt. "I have pageant practice today with my mom."

I scrunched my eyebrows together and stared into her eyes. "You. You do pageants?" asked. She smiled big and nodded. "I love them! It is so fun to do all the makeup and wear the pretty dresses. I never get nervous and I never loose! But… this one…on December 30th is…hard." She said tilting her eyebrows towards her eye. "Hmm, well how come this one is so hard?" she huffed slamming her locker door shut. "Because, there are pageant girls coming from all over the world. I can't compete with some girl from…China!" She said flailing her arms everywhere.

"Who knows, she might even cheat, and if she cheats then I'll never be able to do a pageant again because everyone knows that cheaters usually win. Of course, it does not give them the same satisfaction that I get for entering the contest and loosing without cheating, but all my sisters and mom's sisters have gotten Miss. Canada! What if I don't, even my mom won!"

She said it all so fast all I heard was a few parts. "Clare, baby, none of those girls are as pretty as you. If they cheat, that is what they choose. At least you'll leave knowing you played fair." I rested my hand on her tiny shoulder.

Her crystal eyes about bulged out of their sockets. "So you're saying I'm going to loose?" She said. "What no! I…was saying…." The bell rung and I kissed her on the cheek. "I was saying if you loose it won't matter, it's just a pageant!"

I left Clare standing there upset. I know that it was a bad move to do that but I did not have a choice. I had a test and of course, my class was on the other side of school. My stomach started to hurt and my heart started to beat.

I knew why. Ten percent was because I was anxious for my test and ninety percent was because I hurt Clare's feelings. I was in front of my class and I saw my teacher handing out tests. Mr. Armstrong never let us in late if it was a test day, so I shrugged and spun my self around zooming to Clare.

She was walking away from her locker, with a sad expression on her face. It was weird, her high heel shoes made this sad clicking noise that sounded like a song. I rushed up to her and spun her around I kissed her full on the lips before she pushed me off.

"Clare? Babe, are you mad?"

"No, I just really need you're support on this."

"Baby you do have my support. I'll be there. Can I drive you home?"

"No, I drove this morning, you have a test."

I smirked and lifted her up in my arms bridal style.

"Ever heard of makeup work?" I asked running out the door with a screeching Clare.

I placed Clare down on her front steps. I had run her all the way from school to her house, leaving both ours cars in the Degrassi parking lot. "Eli, you didn't have to carry me all the way over here."

I kissed her on the lips for a while letting her know I wanted to. We kissed until I broke it and asked if I could come in. "Sure, but you can't see what I'm wearing. That would ruin the surprise." I smirked and then my smirk disappeared.

"W-what surprise?" I asked not wanting to sound too anxious.

She stuck her neck out farther so she could get closer to my face. "You are going to be there right?" She asked. "Of course." Eli friend, do not get your hopes up. She smiled and pushed open her door.

She made me sit in the living room while she got her parents. I was looking around her living room/ parlor area. Wow, she really had a nice house. The floors were marble and the furniture was red and sheer white. It looked comfortable but at the same time hard like no one had ever sat in it.

The ceilings were high up because I could see a distant large chandelier hanging from the high above ceilings, looking at it hurt my neck. I looked sideways to see the golden banister leading up two twin stairs cases on either side of the parlor.

Old paintings hung on the walls with family portraits and landscapes. There was a music room and the kitchen, but I had to walk around to find those things. I came back to the living room just in time to see Clare walking from the side of her house with her parents.

To be honest, I was about the height of her father, maybe taller. He had no wrinkles and was fit; he looked to be around twenty-eight. Her mom was pretty; she looked like she would work at buffalo wild wings or hooters. She looked nineteen.

Her mom smiled and gave me a big hug. She stepped back and motioned for me to shake her father's hand. I held mine out but her father stood their arms crossed scrunched eyes. "Daddy? Is there something wrong?" Clare asked.

I could tell her dad was not usually like this. He also was not too fond of boys either I could tell. I hesitantly brought my hand back to my side smiled and nodded. He gave a snorting sound and rolled his eyes.

He walked around me in a slow circle. Eyeing my up and down. He began to speak still circling me. "So, you're Eli? Hmmmp. You look…dangerous." He stopped and walked back to the confused girls. "I don't like him." He said characteristically.

"What? Why not?" Clare pouted. "Because, Eli? What kind of name is that? I mean he looks dangerous. He is wearing a leather jacket! What kind of car does he drive! A motorcycle! A Hearse! I knew it he drives a hearse! Does he throw you in the back of it!" He asked flailing his arms about.

I smirked. I could hear a silent crowd laughing as they do on those T.V shows. "Dad! He drives a jeep! What's so dangerous about that?" Clare asked. Clare's mother smiled and rested a hand on her husbands arm.

"Randal if I do recall you drove a motorcycle for quite sometime." I heard a giggled and knew it was my girlfriends. His face softened. "Oh, well, it's very nice to meet you." He said grinning and shaking my hand rapidly.

He sped off to a red jacket on a hook and keys and was out the door. Her mother smiled and said, "Are you kids hungry?"

"Actually, no. Do you know what day it is?" Clare asked.

"Baby it's pretty sad if you don't know what day it is." Her mom said resting a hand on her hip. "No, I mean do you know what day it is?"

"Mon…day?" Her mom said unsure. "Yes, but its December thirteenth and that is the day I start my pageant training." She said. Her mother's eyes widened. "OH! Right! I have your pageant dress picked out and all made up! Would you kids like to see?"

"Okay, but we can't show him what my talents costume is." Clare winked. Her mother giggled and led us upstairs. I was beyond confused. Clare and her mom acted like her and Ali.

Her mom pulled a bucket off a bed in the guestroom. She lifted out a teal long dress. She held it up to Clare. It was strapless and had a claw of diamonds strung onto the dress on the right. It went all the way down to the floor, had silk underneath, and net on the top.

I could not wait until I saw my beautiful Clare walking on stage in this dress. She smiled and gasped grabbing the dress from her mother's hands placing it back in the box, skipping back to her room with it.

I smirked exiting the room leaving her mother to clean up the Styrofoam drops that fell from the box. I followed Clare to her room to see just what this talent costume was. She was walking out of her room down the spiral staircase.

"So…are you gonna show me this…talent costume?"

She stole the smirk right off my lips. "Nope, I can't tell you. It is a surprise. Now, come with me. I want to show you something." She pulled my thick arms towards her big sitting room.

She sat me down on the hard furniture as she pulled out a photo album off a bookshelf. Her delicate hand slid down the maroon colored cover. It read 'Pageant Princess's' on the sides.

There was a rectangular photo in the center of about twenty girls. I could tell it was about a year ago because Clare did not look too much younger and the picture still had that glossy finish to it.

She folded it open and it made a creaky kind of cardboard bending noise when you first open a kid's picture book. In it, there was a photo of a young blonde girl. The photo looked to be around the 90's.

"See, that is my grandma's picture. She won Miss. Canada in the nineteen hundreds." She flipped the page and I saw a much more finished picture. "This is my mother. When she was in high school"

We went through the whole book up until an empty page. "This…" she ghosted her fingertips across the center of the page. "Will be mine."

I looked up into her blue eyes and smiled. "Wow. This really means a lot to your family huh babe?" She nodded and got up, placing the album back on the shelf. she sat on my lap and pulled her legs up onto the couch.

"That is why I need my boyfriend there to support me." Leaning her head on my chest I wrapped my finger in one of Clare's auburn curls. "Well, I'd love to be there." I said, taking my hands and trailing it along the hem of her thin yellow dress.

She starred down at her worn out boots and looked back to me. "Promise you will be there?" I nodded and she stuck up a pinky finger. I smirked at how childish and cute but then locked my smallest finger with hers.

"Pinky swear?" she asked resting her forehead on mine. I touched her nose with mine.

"Pinky swear."

**All right. Yes, next chapter will be the pageant part… and maybe a little something else. Who wants Clare wearing a sexy talents costume for Eli?**


End file.
